User blog:Seattlestruggls/A Nightmare On Wikia Street
Yazzy #Meg #Delia #Benji #Damian #Cam #Tori #Sarah #Syler #Wendy #Cheese #Haylee (ME) 'NOTE: '''I made some people up aka Lila and Joe. Chapter 1: All Night Long (Yazzy takes a drink of her coffee her mom walks in.) Yazzy: Hi mom. Yazzy’s mom: Why are you still up? It’s past 3. Yazzy: I wanted to wait for you. Yazzy’s mom: Well I’m home. Now you can go to sleep. Yazzy: I’m not sleepy. Yazzy’s mom: Yazzy, don’t start with me, I don’t want to fight. Go to bed. (Yazzy gets up from her chair and lies down in her bed. Yazzy’s mom smiles and turns off the lights.) Yazzy: Mom, I’m still having those bad dreams. Yazzy’s mom: There just dreams. (She kisses her head.) Yazzy’s mom: Good night. Yazzy: Goodnight. (Yazzy’s mom shuts her door and leaves, Yazzy falls asleep, she wakes up in front of Freddy’s house. She sees three little girls playing jump rope and singing.) Girls: One, two, Freddy's coming for you...Three, four, better lock your door...Five, six, grab your crucifix...Seven, eight, gonna stay up late...Nine, ten, never sleep again. Yazzy: No, not again. (Yazzy turns around and see’s a little girl on a bike,) Girl: He’s coming! (The little girl laughs and rides her bike inside Freddy’s house.) Yazzy: No! Come back! (Yazzy runs after the girl. She finds the girl crying in the corner.) Yazzy: Come on we have to leave. Girl: No, we can’t. (The little girl looks up; Yazzy sees her eyes are cut out.) Yazzy: Oh my god! (Yazzy starts to run, she tries to open the door but it’s locked, she runs up the stairs and the stairs slowly turn into mud. She falls through the stairs and into a room.) Freddy: You finally made it! (Yazzy falls onto a bed; Freddy is lying next to her.) Yazzy: No. Please don’t kill me. Freddy: Sh. It’s okay. Don’t worry I’m not going to kill you right away were gonna have a little fun first. (Yazzy screams and runs out of the room; she falls onto the ground and closes her eyes. When she opens them she see’s she’s back in her own room. She smiles and goes into her bathroom and splashes water on her face.) Yazzy: It was only a dream. (Yazzy turns around and sees Freddy looking at her.) Freddy: But the dreams not over! (Freddy throws her on the ground and cuts both of her wrists, she screams. Her mom runs in.) Yazzy’s mom: Yazzy, what’s wrong? (Yazzy’s mom see’s Yazzy lying on the floor with a razor in her hand, she screams.) (The next day at a mentel hosptial, Yazzy is there. She’s running around in a room screaming. Joe walks up to the door way.) Nurse: She’s new here. Joe: What’s her name? Nurse: Yazzy, she was okay until we tried to sedate her. (Joe walks into the room.) Joe: Yazzy, you need to calm down. We’re just trying to help you. (Yazzy looks at Joe and starts to cry.) Yazzy: He’ll get me if I fall asleep. Joe: Who? (Lila walks in.) Lila: She’s probably talking about what every other teen in here talks about. Freddy. (Yazzy looks at Lila.) Yazzy: You know? Lila: I know that you guys invented a boogeyman type thing because of the.... Joe: Lila not right now. This is Lila; she’s in charge of group therapy. (Yazzy shakes her head.) Joe: Now let the doctors do what they have to do. Yazzy: No….They can’t! (Yazzy starts to cry.) Doctor: We have to, sir; she pulled out all her stitches. Yazzy: It wasn’t me….It was him. It was him. (A doctor runs up behind her and sedates her. She screams, a hour later she wakes up and Joe is looking at her.) Joe: See it wasn’t that bad. Now come on. It’s time for you to meet all the other teens here. (Yazzy and Joe walk through the halls, they go into a room where there are 13 teens sitting in a room.) Joe: Everyone this is Yazzy. I’ll leave you here so you can meet everyone. (Joe leaves. Cam gets up.) Cam: Hey I’m Cam. Yazzy: Hey. Delia: Hi I’m Delia. Are you in here because you’ve seen him? Yazzy: Freddy? Delia: Yeah. Yazzy: Yes. Are you? Haylee: We all are. I’m Haylee. Sarah: Did Lila tell you why she thinks we have the dreams? My names Sarah. Yazzy: Yeah. Tori: It’s a bunch of shit. Don’t believe anything she says. Names Tori. ''(Yazzy smiles) '' Meg: Hey, I’m Meg. I’m your roommate. (Meg gets up to shake Yazzy’s hand.) Yazzy: Hey Meg. Damian: Are roommate and us usually take turns sleeping. I'm Damian. Wendy: So we can wake each other up if we start dreaming about him. I’m Wendy. Yazzy: Good. Hi. Cheese: I’m Cheese. Benji: My names Benji. Syler: Hey I’m Syler. Intercom: You have 10 minutes to get to bed. 10 minutes. Meg: Well we better get going. Bye guys. ''(Yazzy and Meg leave. Sarah and Tori are talking.) Tori: Are you gonna stay up tonight? Sarah: It’s your turn. Tori: Okay. Just make sure when it’s your turn to stay up you actually stay up. I almost died last time. Sarah: I said I was sorry. We had a really good dinner. You know I get sleepy after I eat a lot. Tori: Yes I’m sorry my live isn’t important. Sarah: Now I never said that. (Sarah and Tori leave. Everyone else follows.) Chapter 2: The First Cut Is The Deepest (Haylee and Benji walk into their room.) Haylee: Okay it’s your turn to stay up. Benji: Okay. (Haylee lies down in bed, within five minutes she falls asleep. Benji watches and he slowly starts to fall asleep. When Haylee and Benji open there eyes there in a dream. There on a beach.) Haylee: I told you not to fall asleep. Benji: Sorry, I’ve been so tired lately. Haylee: Well because of you we both might die. (Benji looks around.) Benji: Haylee this doesn’t look like a nightmare. (Haylee looks around.) Haylee: Yeah it really doesn’t. Benji: Then let’s have some fun. Haylee: Okay. (The scene switches to Benji lying on the beach. He hears Haylee screaming.) Benji: Haylee?! (Benji gets up and finds Freddy stabbing Haylee.) Benji: No! Haylee! (Benji starts to run, he turns around and see’s Freddy standing in front of him.) Benji: No! (Benji turns back around and starts running. The sand beneath his feet turns into quick sand, he screams.) Freddy: Looks like you’ve gotten yourself into a messy situation! (Freddy starts laughing, Benji struggles to get out.) Freddy: You’re not going to get out! (Freddy lefts up his claws and is about to kill Benji. Benji starts to scream, Freddy is laughing at hin. Benji closes his eyes and wakes up to Joe trying to wake him up.) Joe: Benji, wake up! Benji: Where’s Haylee?! Joe: We had to take her to the hospital…. Benji: What? Why? Joe: She must have got a knife from the kitchen when no one was watching, brought it back here and killed himself, cut her stomach open. Benji: No, it wasn’t Haylee ….It was Freddy. Joe: Benji, Freddy’s not real. But until we can clean the room up we need you to stay in the TV room. It should only be for one night. (Benji gets up from his bed and see’s a puddle of blood on the floor. He walks down the hall shaking. The next day Benji, Cam, Damian, Yazzy, Meg, Tori, Delia, Wendy, Syler and Cheese sitting in the TV room together.) Benji: I don’t know but somehow she pulled me into her dreams. Yazzy: What do you mean? Benji: I don’t know it all happen so fast. We both feel asleep then she pulled me into her dreams. (Joe walks into the TV room with Des.) Joe: Hello everyone, this is Des. He’ll be joining you guys. (Joe smiles at Des and walks away.) Benji: Do you see him? Des: Who? Benji: Freddy. Des: Um no. (Tori looks up from her seat.) Tori: You don’t? Des: No, I’m here cuz I got caught doing meth by my mom. Tori: And you’ve never seen Freddy? Des: No, who the hell is Freddy. (Everyone tells Des about Freddy.) Des: Wow you guys sound freaking crazy right now. Benji: It’s no joke. My best friend, Haylee, was killed last night by him. Des: Woe, they let you sleep with girls here? Oh yeah, I’m gonna like it here. So Tori, what are you doing later tonight? Tori: Nothing with you, scum bag. Benji: It was because there were no other rooms opened when she came. Now since you came you’re my new roomie. Tori: (To Benji) Have fun with him. (Tori walks out of the room, she walks into her room looking for Sarah. She see’s Sarah is asleep.) Tori: Sarah! Wake up! You’re not supposed to sleep without anyone here! (Sarah doesn’t wake up, Tori starts to cry.) Tori: Sarah, wake up! Sarah! (Tori runs out of the room and finds Joe.) Tori: Sarah’s not waking up. Joe: What? (Tori leads Joe to Sarah’s and her room.) Joe: Get the doctors in her, now! She’s comatose. (Tori runs out of the room crying. The scene switches to Sarah shaking in a corner, while Freddy looks down at her laughing.) Category:Blog posts